


Избранные главы комбинаторики

by Chmonder, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Conversations, Don't copy to another site, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Прайм версии Пола и Хью встречают своих зеркальных двойников из Терранской Империи в мицелии и, разумеется, находят, чем себя занять.
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets/Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Избранные главы комбинаторики

**Author's Note:**

> Будем считать, что по мицелию может перемещаться не только Пол, но и Хью из-за того, что его тело собирали там же. Если автор хочет ПВП с двойниками, он его получит любой ценой!

1.

— Ты же позволяешь ему трахать себя связанного или что-то в этом духе?

На лице имперского Хью куда больше мелких морщинок и шрамов, чем на лице его двойника, хотя их возраст одинаков до миллисекунды.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто меня ловят за шиворот, скручивают и заставляют заниматься сексом. — Голос доктора с «Дискавери» мягкий и тихий, но они оба знают, что сходство убийственное.

И тот, и другой способны отнимать жизни, только один — с ухмылкой и удовольствием, другой — с дрожью сожаления.

— Как бы там ни было, в этот момент ты абсолютно беспомощен.

— Да, но в этом-то и весь интерес. Это доверие, мое дорогое альтер-эго.

Хью с «Харона» нетерпеливо рычит.

— Я доверяю своему Полу, но не могу полностью отпустить себя. Что я буду делать, если в этот момент в каюту кто-то ворвется? Смотреть, как он отбивается от них, а сам лежать со вставшим членом, связанный двумя десятками морских узлов?

Второй Хью фыркает.

— Вам необязательно начинать с шибари. Тем более, твой Пол же позволяет тебе связывать себя. 

— Не знаю, как там в твоем пряничном домике, а в моей дыре Пол объективно куда худший боец, чем я. Травить и пытать — да, это его хобби, но не драки.

Хью уже почти не вздрагивает при мысли, сколько крови на руках их с Полом двойников. Это два хладнокровных убийцы, не жалеющих и не любящих никого, кроме друг друга. Ледяная, животная преданность пугает и восхищает одновременно: что нужно было сделать, чтобы заслужить такую верность в мире Империи?..

Он никогда не расспрашивал, как познакомились имперские Хью и Пол, но думает, что история была не очень романтичная. Так или иначе, они крепко любят друг друга в обеих вселенных, и эта вещь объединяет. 

— Ты можешь попробовать в мицелии. Сюда уж точно никто не придет. 

Оба Хью улыбаются почти одинаково: они одновременно понимают, к чему идет разговор.

— Я покажу тебе, как правильно сдаваться Полу.

Хью хлопает по кроваво-красной форменке коллеги, на минуту ему кажется, что рука пачкается в липкой теплой крови, но наваждение быстро проходит.

Юношеский максимализм он отбросил давно, и если в чуждом ему мире нет другого языка, кроме языка насилия, он не будет об этом переживать.

— Сделать что?! — Оба Пола синхронно отворачиваются от какого-то любопытного видоизменения мицелия.

Фиолетовый куст жалобно дрожит под двумя парами рук.

Хью в белой форме смеется.

— Нужна открытая демонстрация того, что отдавать контроль — это полезная терапевтическая штука.

Имперский Стамец фыркает и поворачивается к двойнику.

— Ты что, не справляешься со своими обязанностями? 

— Кто бы говорил, умник, — не остается в долгу Пол с «Дискавери», — держу пари, что ты никогда не пробовал тотального доминирования над своим мясником.

По тому, с каким грустным выражением зеркальный Стамец опускает глаза, все присутствующие понимают, что он не меньше партнера озабочен проблемой. Секунду спустя тот по привычке вскидывается и пытается возразить:

— Ну если у вас есть время и желание заниматься этой ерундой, то мы в Империи сыты по горло связыванием и контролем в реальной жизни, нам его только в спальне не хватает. С Хью, — Пол сцапывает руку партнера, ища поддержки, — мы хотим хотя бы наедине расслабиться и отдохнуть.

Оба Хью переглядываются, прекрасно зная, что собой представляет упрямство Пола Стамеца в любой вселенной, и его желание не выставлять собственные отношения неидеальными.

Прежде, чем кто-то успевает открыть рот, Пол в синей научной форме делает шаг вперед, подходя почти вплотную к двойнику.

— Ну, думаю, от небольшой демонстрации вы все равно не откажетесь. — Он бесстрашно треплет вспыхнувшего Пола по щеке. — В нашем _ванильном_ мирке мы иногда практикуем такое, с жиру бесимся, знаешь ли. Я не могу знать тебя, как самого себя, но уверен, что в глубине души ты собственник и иногда любишь заявлять свои права на тело и душу дорогого доктора.

Имперский Пол облизывает пересохшие губы. Пожалуй, у них с двойником куда больше общего, чем он думал: тот явно не такой невинный книжный червь, как казалось сначала, и не слегка ненормальный любитель острых ощущений в свободное от работы время. Если он так легко манипулирует собственным двойником в мицелии, даже не задумываясь, страшно представить, на что он способен в своей привычной среде обитания. 

Но идея демонстрации слишком хороша, чтобы не поддаться на такую наглую провокацию.

2.

— Лучший способ быстро обучить кого-либо чему-то — показать, как это делается, и тут же заставить повторить. — сообщает Пол менторским тоном и бросает своему зеркальному двойнику моток кроваво-красной толстой веревки.

Идентичный моток он держит в руке и медленно разматывает, неотрывно глядя на своего Хью.

Мицелий послушно выдает все необходимые предметы, точнее, их точные эфемерные копии, и сейчас Хью в белой униформе сидит на краю массивного металлического стола.

Пол бросает самодовольный взгляд на выходцев из Империи и делает шаг к столу, полностью концентрируя внимание на Хью.

— Раздевайся, золотце. Ты говорил, что тебе нравится, когда на нас смотрят.

Хью ухмыляется, принимая правила игры. Белая ткань формы комком валится под стол.

— Я так понимаю, белье ты сегодня проигнорировал.

Пол, все еще полностью одетый, облизывается и ведет ладонью по прессу Хью.

— Ну, знаешь ли, я помню, чем всегда заканчиваются эти прогулки по мицелию чисто из научного любопытства.

\--- Какой ты сообразительный. — Пол некоторое время просто нагло рассматривает абсолютно обнаженного Хью, разматывая веревки.

— А теперь ложись.

Хью покорно укладывается спиной на стол и ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Пол смотрит на своего зеркального двойника, все еще нерешительно стоящего рядом с партнером.

— Я не хочу давить на вас двоих, правда. Но почему бы не попробовать.

Пол неторопливо обвязывает запястья своего Хью веревкой, заводит их наверх и привязывает к скобе на поверхности стола.

— Видишь, никаких морских узлов.

Имперский Хью облизывается, глядя на своего двойника, обнаженного и распятого на столе. Он нерешительно тянется к застежке брони, расстегивает штаны и кивает своему Полу:

— Кажется, это выглядит не очень рискованно. Но довольно возбуждающе. 

Мицелий генерирует еще один стол с фиксаторами, рядом с первым.

Пол в черной броне с удивлением смотрит на партнера.

— Ты же наотрез отказывался, когда я…

Хью пожимает плечами, укладываясь на стол.

— Ну ты сам неоднократно говорил, что в мицелии все по-другому.

Зеркальный Пол ухмыляется, как маньяк, и набрасывает веревки на запястья Хью.

Спустя полчаса под чутким руководством Пола, так и не снявшего с себя синей формы, оба Хью крепко зафиксированы. Руки заведены наверх, а ноги согнуты в коленях, голень туго примотана к бедру, открывая максимальный простор для манипуляций.

Все четверо уже возбуждены, но времени у них более чем достаточно.

Зеркальный Пол провокационно смотрит на своего Хью:

— Давно хотел узнать, насколько мой двойник отличается от меня.

Он медленно притягивает к себе Пола, обнимает за талию и крепко целует, запуская ладонь за пояс форменных штанов. Научная дельта звякает о черную броню, Пол с «Дискавери» поглаживает волосы на затылке двойника и углубляет поцелуй.

Форма становится тесной, дыхание сбивается, броня кажется мучительно жаркой.

— Эй, а про нас вы не забыли? — Зеркальный Хью ерзает на столе, чувствуя себя чудовищно открытым и уязвимым в таком положении. 

Его партнер на мгновение разрывает поцелуй с двойником:

— Лежи смирно и перестань делать вид, будто тебя это не заводит, я все вижу.

От рваных, местами неловких и непривычных поцелуев уже болят губы и ломит скулы, но это занятие просто гипнотизирует. Пол приспускает черные штаны двойника, шлепает по ягодицам и притягивает его ближе. Возбуждение невозможно игнорировать, а каково приходится обоим Хью, страшно даже представить.

— Всегда хотел знать, какой я на ощупь со стороны. Знаешь, одно дело касаться себя самому, а другое дело… — Пол с «Харона»не договаривает и сдавленно стонет, когда его двойник окончательно освобождает его от брони и сжимает бока, поглаживает спину и живот, опускает руку ниже, касаясь члена.

— Ох блядь, даже не смей, я сейчас…

— Ну уж нет, у тебя тут есть незаконченные дела, — Пол кивает на обоих Хью. — Хватит их мучить, пожалуй.

Пол наконец окончательно избавляется от синей форменки и подходит к своему Хью, мягко проводит кончиками пальцем по груди и животу, останавливается в паре сантиметров от вставшего члена. 

— Чего ты хочешь, дорогой? Что тебе нужно именно сейчас? — Он ласково ерошит волосы партнера, поглаживает по щеке и целует.

— Боже, Пол, ты как всегда мастер риторических вопросов. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал как следует, и, полагаю, мое связанное альтер-эго хочет того же.

Зеркальный Пол поворачивается к своему Хью:

— Я вижу, шоу тебя неплохо завело, да?

В отличие от своего двойника, Пол не медлит, а тут же обхватывает член Хью, начиная медленно надрачивать. Хью может только стонать, корчась в веревках. 

— И кто из нас больший садист, м?

Пол с «Дискавери» улыбается и пожимает плечами, беря в руки заботливо созданный мицелием тюбик смазки.

— Смотри и учись. Твой Хью будет бегать за тобой с мотком веревок и просить еще.

Оба Хью почти одновременно весьма саркастически фыркают, но иронизировать на грани оргазма очень тяжело.

Пол принимается растягивать Хью, широко разведенные, опутанные веревками ноги подрагивают на каждом движении руки. 

Зеркальные двойник Пола следует его примеру, и некоторое время тишину мицелиевого пространства нарушают только судорожные стоны и ругань обоих Хью и хлюпанье смазки.

— Черт тебя подери, я уже не могу больше! — Имперский Хью извивается на столе под руками Пола, едва ли не со слезами в голосе умоляя дать ему кончить.

— Похоже, наши дорогие доктора одинаково нетерпеливы, — Пол облизывается и касается груди Хью, которая ходит ходуном.

Пол из Федерации усмехается.

— Ничего, пара таких сессий очень хорошо обучает терпению.

— Я же предупреждал, что этот больной садист научит плохому даже имперских… — Хью выгибается на столе, когда Пол задевает простату. — Ох, блядь!

Столы стоят совсем близко, поэтому Пол может, не вынимая пальцев из Хью, притянуть к себе и крепко поцеловать зеркального двойника. Тот в долгу не остается и мстительно прокусывает до крови губу Пола.

Возбуждение накатывает мощной волной, Пол, не отрываясь от губ двойника, выверенными быстрыми движениями доводит своего Хью до оргазма. Имперский Хью держится под руками своего партнера не намного дольше.

Оргазм оставляет обоих Хью окончательно измученными, затекшие мышцы судорожно подрагивают в веревках, но развязывать их никто не торопится.

— Мы еще не закончили, — Пол на мгновение отрывается от языка двойника, скользит руками по его бедрам.

Они движутся в одном темпе, поглаживая друг друга, прикусывая и зацеловывая, наслаждаясь моментом полного понимания того, что нужно партнёру.

Ощущения от секса с самим собой просто сумасшедшие, и Пол не может долго терпеть. Имперский Пол прихватывает его зубами за шею, увеличивая темп дрочки, и Пол кончает, ноги едва держат, и двойник подхватывает его, не давая упасть.

Отдышавшись, Пол поспешно распутывает веревки на своем Хью, зеркальный Пол делает то же самое. 

Мышцы ноги, затекшие и онемевшие, приходится разминать, Хью довольно стонет.

— Это была пробная короткая версия, обычно Пол часами издевается надо мной.

Хью блаженно вытягивается на столе, свесив ноги, Пол затыкает его поцелуем. 

— Мой Пол только входит во вкус, но целым я из спальни уже не выйду, судя по всему. — Имперский Хью потягивается, садится на столе и обнимает партнера.

— И это мы не дошли до плетей, флоггеров, воска, цепей и прочих маленьких радостей. — Пол с «Дискавери» подмигивает двойнику. — В следующий раз придумаем что-то поинтереснее.

Оба Хью закатывают глаза.

— Пол, дорогой, ты же понимаешь, что месть будет ужасной.

— Всегда открыт для новых предложений, — Пол мягко целует Хью.

Они сползают с неудобных металлических столов на ковер мицелия и некоторое время лежат, собираясь с силами после новых острых ощущений.

В конце, когда Хью и Полу с «Дискавери» уже пора уходить, имперский Пол облизывается, как сытый кот, и шепчет на ухо двойнику:

— Спасибо, не думал, что нам это _настолько_ понравится.

Мицелий возвращает их в собственные вселенные, и Пол, обнимая Хью уже в их кровати в каюте «Дискавери», утыкается лбом в висок партнеру.

— Тебе же точно было хорошо? В какой-то момент мне показалось, что я слишком увлекся зеркальным собой, и…

Хью мягко целует его и поправляет одеяло.

— Конечно же мне было хорошо. Пол, то, что происходит в мицелии, остается в мицелии, и никак не разрушит наши отношения. Скорее даже укрепит, — Хью поглаживает щеку Пола. — Это то разнообразие, которое никогда не бывает лишним.

Пол довольно жмурится, уже засыпая.

— Значит, все в порядке. Надеюсь, наши двойники не поубивали друг друга. 

— Нет, думаю они уже начали пытать репликатор, пытаясь задать ему плети и ошейники.

Пол хмыкает, устраиваясь поудобнее под боком у Хью.

— Что ж, им предстоит долгий путь.


End file.
